Project Motherhood: Wonder Woman
by Gamer95
Summary: Wonder Woman, while on an ambassador meeting in England, stumbles upon a little boy working in the yard of his home. Upon discovering the abuse he suffers, she takes him in as her own. Can she balance her duties as a hero and mother?
1. Chapter 1

Man's world was a very strange place. For one Diana Prince, this statement couldn't be truer. A world that held little peace, yet wished for it dearly, a world where mankind would rather not mention their mistakes or blame others, a world that saw woman as nothing more than a trophy or worse.

Yet, for all its problems, she had seen the good. How people would help each other, how they stood side by side in a bond that reminded her of how she stood with her sisters. She had seen many things in her life, but the complexity of mankind will always be fascinating to her.

Now, she was walking out of a U.N meeting being held in England. As the representative of the island Themyscira, she had a role to play. So, she attended these meetings to help the bond grow between the two worlds. It was not easy, but she never thought it would be.

She walked down the steps and noticed the appealing eyes of those around her. She smirked lightly at that. She knew her figure was…well, wondrous in some cases. A tall lean body, flowing black hair, baby blue eyes, and a smile that could charm anyone. Yes, she knew what she did to some people. Even dressed in a business shirt and blouse, she still looked good.

She casually waved at a few people as she passed, smiling at a little girl who was dressed as Wonder Woman, running around laughing. Children had always been a soft spot for her. She loved them dearly. They were so innocent and pure that it warmed her heart whenever she visited them.

She was feeling elated right now. It had been a good day, with a wonderfully progressive meeting, and she couldn't be happier about it, especially since the sky was blue and spotless.

However, little did she know, she was soon to have her life changed forever...

It all started when she decided to take a walk. It was such a lovely day, and she had no desire to let it go to waste, and as such, she went exploring throughout the town.

It was a wonderful town, and many of the people were polite and kind.

However, then there was the less than ideal people to be around...

A large man and a woman who's face resembled that of a horse gave her dirty looks as she passed them. She didn't mind all that much but there was something odd about those two.

Decided to worry about it later, she continued her walk. As she passed by a lone street light, she remembered the story her friend Zatanna told her about. A hero who defeated a dark villain to safe the magical world.

Oh yes, Diana knew about the magical world, for she herself could be considered magical. However, much like man's world, the wizarding world was also a mystery to her. Yet the story of the "Boy Who Lived" was an interesting story for her.

She continued her walk, turning into another neighbourhood and spotting the same couple entering a boring looking house. Feeling that something wasn't right once again, she decided to go and investigate.

The trouble was, she wasn't sure the best way to go about it without coming off as suspicious. She briefly considered letting it go...

Until she noticed a small figure working in the garden...Tiny, with dark green hair and emerald green eyes...

He truly was a cute little thing... But the problem was that he was TOO tiny. There was something very off about his small size...

"...Child?" She said softly to get his attention.

The little boy let out a cute yelp and turned around slowly, only for his eyes to widen at the concerned face of the prettiest woman he had ever seen. She had knelt in front of him, her blue eyes holding concern for the small child.

He looked around, wondering if she was talking to someone else. He saw no one else around, so he looked back up at her timidly, holding the little shovel he had.

Diana smiled softly down at him. "Hello. Are you alright, little one?" She asked him softly, her voice calming his nerves, but also leaving him with a red face as he looked down timidly.

"Uh…Um…" he shuffled his feet slightly, and Diana's smile turned warm at this. 'A very cute little thing' She thought in amusement. Her amusement was short lived, though, as she saw the cuts on his little hands, making her frown in worry and sympathy.

"You're hurt." She said softly, grabbing at his hand carefully and studying it closely. "What happened?" The little boy looked down at the ground.

"I...I cut myself doing yard work..." He said softly, fidgeting in place. The physical contact was nice...But not something he was used to.

"...I see..." Diana said softly. "Yard work...But why are you doing yard work? To my knowledge, in human society, that is the job of the mother or father."

"No...It's the job for the freaks...Like me..." Harry said softly.

Diana's eyes had grown wide at that. "Excuse me?"

Harry flinched and looked up at her timidly. "Uh…I'm a freak…freaks have to do all the chores, and... not do any freaky stuff or I get hit." He muttered softly.

Diana stared at him with wide eyes, covering her mouth in shock and horror. Her eyes then narrowed as she saw the child looking down, sad and shaking slightly. Someone had hurt this child, and so Hera help her she was going to get to the bottom of this. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly making him look up at her curiously.

"Who has been telling you this?" she asked, her tone still soft, but there was a hardness to her eyes.

"I...I'm not supposed to say...If I do, I'll get in trouble..." Diana picked him up carefully and held him against her chest, stroking his back.

"Do you live in that house?" She asked, pointing to the house before her. The boy nodded slowly. "I see...I know who's been saying this to you. And I will confront them about it." Harry gasped.

"N-No...He'll kill me..." He said softly. Diana smirked at him.

"...I think it's time to show you who I truly am." And she began her transformation.

Placing him down on the ground. She smiled at his confused expression as she started to spin in place soon becoming a whirlwind. When she had finally come to a stop, her outfit had changed drastically.

She no longer wore her brown skirt and blouse, but now wore a bright red and blue one piece. Over her chest was the golden wings of an eagle, spread out over her breasts, and her bottoms where decorated with white stars. On her waist was a golden belt with a golden lasso hung off her side. Her boots were now a bright red, with white rimed at the top. On her head rested a small tiara, indicating her place as princess.

Wonder Woman stood before the small child with a determined look at the house. Her baby blue eyes narrowed. Said child was shocked. The nice lady…she was a superhero!

Wonder Woman knelt to the child and gently ran her fingers through his hair and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her soft touch with a coo. Diana smiled tenderly down at him. "Don't worry. Your suffering ends now." She vowed. She gently picked the little one up, making him let out a cute squeak, yet he relaxed into the heroes arms, feeling safe.

She was so soft and warm. He felt his eyes grow heavy, but he kept them open as he saw that they where walking up to the house, and he watched as she knocked on the door. It's then he also noticed the two silver wrist guards. "So pretty." he mumbled.

Diana blinked twice and looked at him with a tilted head. When she realized he was referring to her wrist guards, she smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you very much, little one." She said softly, delighted by the little boy's sweet, kind demeanour.

"Welcome..." Harry said softly, closing his eyes once more.

"Are you tired, child?" Diana asked gently.

"Yes...Didn't sleep too much last night..."

Diana smiled tenderly down at him and gently moved him so she was cradling him in her arms like a baby. She rocked him gently in her arms and the poor thing went out like a light. 'Such a precious child.'

Loud footsteps from inside the house brought her back to focus as her grip tightened around the boy, now holding him protectively against her as the door opened.

"What do you- "

The man that stood before her was an ugly one for sure. His large body gave away nothing and his facial hair made him look like a walrus. His shocked expression, however, gave the heroine a bit of satisfaction, as she glared him down with cold blue eyes.

"Y-You're..." He stammered, taking several steps back.

"Yes, I am Wonder Woman. And I know that you've been harming this child. It's as plain as day." Diana said sternly.

"Y-You...You don't understand! That's not a child! That's a freak! A monster that needs to be kept at bay-"

Vernon choked as the woman grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand.

He felt his feet leave the ground, as the woman gave him a cold glare full of hate. "The only monster I see is you." She hissed at the man, tossing him into the house on his back.

He scattered back before rising back to his feet, watching as the woman approached him slowly. "Y-you can't do this…you're not allowed."

"Shut it!" she said sternly to the terrified man.

The man shook his head anger started to enter his eyes. "You think you have the right to come into my home and do what you want!? Just because you have freaky powers!? DO YOU!?" he bellowed at her. "YOU DON'T, YOU FREAK!"

Diana slapped him across the face. She didn't put enough force into the hit to cause any serious damage. But she did cause the man's head to jerk violently to the side.

"You will not criticize my actions, you disgusting, awful excuse for a man. I am simply coming in to take any possessions that may belong to the child. Then I plan to bring the proper authorities to deal with you. Now where are his things?"

"I won't tell you anything! Get out!" Diana had a feeling he would say that. Luckily for her, she had methods of making him talk. She pulled out her trusty lasso.

Swinging it in the air a few times, she swung it at the fat man. He was to slow to avoid it and it wrapped around him tight. "WHAT IS THIS!?" The man bellowed and tried to get himself free, but he could not.

With one good tug, the man was on the floor face first. He grumbled in pain. He felt a boot kick his side, spinning him over so he laid on his back. He glared up at the woman holding the freak on one arm and holding the golden rope in another.

"Now. You will tell the truth. What have you done here?" she demanded as the lasso started to glow.

Vernon bit his lip, feeling the need, no, the desire to tell her everything. He tried to fight it, tried to resist. But no one, man nor god, was immune to the power of the lasso of truth. He confessed and told her everything he had done to the boy, all in great detail.

The raven-haired woman listened with an expression of cold, stoic fury. Her face remained calm, but her eyes made her true emotions clear as day.

"You...vile, vile individual..." Diana spat angrily. "How could you do such awful things to your own flesh and blood?!"

"Because I hate him. I HATE HIM!" Vernon snapped.

"Disgusting..." Diana said, staring at the man with pure contempt.

"W-why?" A little voice spoke up surprising Diana. She looked down at the small bundle in her arm, awake and staring at his uncle with a sad look in his green eyes. "W-why do you hate me?" He asked.

Vernon glared at the small child, the golden lasso glowing forcing him to tell the truth. "Because you are a magic using freak! Just like your parents. They left you on our doorstep to take care of you after they died. Well we never wanted you! We tried many ways to get rid of you but they always stopped us! So we decided to use you instead."

As he continued, Harry felt his world falling around him. H-his mommy and daddy used magic? He has magic. Yet what stung the most was the fact that his family...never wanted him. He felt tears start to build in his eyes as he lowered his head and cried softly.

Diana held him close and rubbed the back of his head. She had no words...This was just an awful situation for any child to be in...

Harry fought through the tears and looked at his uncle. "D-Did Mommy and Daddy hate me...? Like you said they did...?"

"Bah! No! Those freaks loved you! Freaks love freaks, that's what I say! Stupid magic-using idiots, the lot of you!"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Mommy and daddy weren't stupid!" He said softly, yet it held an inner strength.

Vernon stared at the boy with wide eyes. "What did you say?" He demanded.

"You heard him." Diana said sternly, her grip on the child growing tighter. "This little boy's parents are not fools. For they conceived an adorable little boy. They loved him till their last breath. If that's foolish to you, then you don't deserve to love another."

Vernon gritted his teeth. "You're a stupid bint! I don't care if you're a beautiful woman, you annoy me and I hope you die!"

"Your petty name calling has no effect on me." Diana said firmly. "Disgusting pig...That's all you are."

"You're an Amazon freak! Go back to the jungle where you belong, animal! And take that freak with you to get eaten by the wild animals!"

*POW!*

The man fell onto his back with a yell as blood started to fall from his nose. Diana grunted in annoyance and anger as she lowered her leg back to the ground. "For your information, pig, the wild animals from my homeland are not as savage as the one I see before me. Now tell me where his belongings are at once!" She demanded.

The man grumbled as he glared up at her. "Cupboard under the stairs. That's where the freak sleeps."

Diana punched him again. Twice. This knocked the man unconscious. Harry just whimpered softly and began to tear up. Diana held him up to her chest.

"It's all right, little one...It's okay to let it out...Go ahead...Cry."

"A-Are you sure...?" He whimpered softly.

Wonder Woman nodded with a sad smile. "I'm sure." She whispered to him gently.

He let loose. And he cried. He cried and sobbed into the woman's chest, letting out tears of pain, neglect, and loneliness.

Diana held the child close, feeling her heart break at his distraught crying. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled it open with a swift tug, and felt disgusted and devastated at the sight before her.

"It's awful..." She breathed softly, not able to accurately respond to what was going on before her.

This cupboard was a disaster...Blood and wastes all over the place, and only two belongings...It was disgusting that not only did they abuse the child to this level, but they also didn't seem to care about the state of their cupboard.

Wordlessly, she reached in and grabbed the little bear from inside the disgusting cupboard, grimacing at putting her hand in there.

The bear was surprisingly clean, but if one looked closely, you could see that it had been burnt at some point. This only increased her anger for the large man. Trying to destroy the one thing the child held dear... Disgusting.

She reached back in, grimacing as she grabbed the second object. A soft baby blue blanket that was folded up. Diana smiled softly and gently wrapped the little boy with it and gently gave him the teddy bear.

He grabbed it and hugged it close with a smile. "Mr. Fluffers." He said with a smile.

Wonder Woman only smiled and kissed him on the top of the head, making him blush and look away with a timid smile. 'To cute.'

The princess gave the man another glare before shaking her head. "Now then, child...I believe it is time for us to make our leave." Harry tilted his head.

"Okay. Where are we gonna go?" He asked.

"Our first stop will be to inform the law enforcement of your awful treatment at this man's hands." Diana explained.

"Okay...But...Am I still gonna live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"

Wonder Woman shook her head with a frown. "Not if I can help it." She said in a stern tone, glaring at the big man.

Harry frowned and lowered his head. "Then what is going to happen to me?" He asked softly.

Diana frowned slightly. 'That is a good question. What will happen to him?' She contemplated this as she walked over to the phone. Thanks to some friends, she understood how these blasted devices worked, and called the police to come quickly.

Hanging up, she turned to the child resting in her arms and thought 'He might end up going to a foster home until a new family chooses him.'

She looked down at him with a frown. Something about that didn't feel right to her...She felt a bit...off at the idea of being separated from this boy...

He looked up at her with his big, confused eyes, and she understood immediately.

She was won over by pure cuteness.

She held him close with a smile. "Well, if you want... You could stay with me, little one." She said softly.

Harry gasped with wide eyes. Wonder Woman wanted him. The greatest superhero wanted him to live with her. He was confused though. "W-why?" He asked.

"You deserve a nice home to live and grow up. A loving place. I'm also rather fond of you, little one." She said gently.

"B-but I'm a freak." He muttered.

"You're no more of a freak than I am, child. You're gifted. That is all you are. Please, will you give me a chance? To raise you the correct way, and give you the love you deserve?" Harry stared at her.

"D-Do I really deserve love...?"

"Of course. All children are deserving of love. If a child is not loved, it is a large tragedy."

"A-And you'd really love me...?"

She gently handed him her golden lasso and he blinked as he took it in his little hands, looking up at her in confusion. She gently wrapped the lasso around her wrist and smiled at him. "With this I cannot like. Ask me again Harry."

"Y-you'll really love me?" He asked. The lasso glowed and Diana felt the urge to tell the truth, but she did not fight it.

"I'll love you like a mother would love her son." She said with a tender smile.

Harry sniffled softly and began to tear up. He looked down at the lasso again before asking another question.

"W-Will you be mad at me if I cry...?" He whimpered softly. Diana shook her head.

"If you feel you must cry...Then please, by all means."

He leaned into her hold and once again cried his little heart out. Dropping the lasso, he groped her chest plate and sobbed again for all the pain and neglect that he had suffered over the years.

Diana held him close, gently rocking him slowly in her arms, whispering soothing things to him. She knew he needed to cry, she understood that it was good for him. But it still pained her heart to hear his pain filled sobs.

She heard the sirens outside and slowly looked over too see the police begin to approach the front door. She kissed the child on the top of the head, "You're safe with me." She whispered as the police stormed in.

Harry let out a frightened yelp as he heard the door being kicked down, and Diana rubbed his back. "Now, now, don't be frightened...It is merely the people who have come to help."

"Th-They broke the door...Uncle Vernon's gonna be really really mad at them..." Harry whimpered as he pointed at the broken door with a tiny finger.

Diana just smirked and held him tighter. "Well, I think he'll find that getting angry at them will only make his situation even worse." She said, amused.

The police surrounded the man, who was slowly waking up, holding his jaw in pain. "Police! Hands in the air!" Vernon stared at them wide eyed, then glared at Wonder Woman, who was giving him a stern look while Harry gazed at him, scared.

Vernon growled low and slowly stood up. "You should be pointing those things at that brat in her arms." He spoke in anger.

The officers did not flinch, keeping their guns pointed at the big man. "Do you not know what he is? A wizard! A freak! One of those criminals!" He roared.

The police all exchanged glances, all looking baffled by the obese man's insistence that the boy was a 'freak'. "A wizard? Does he mean like Doctor Fate?" One of the officers asked.

The officer in charge of the situation stepped forward with an angry expression on his face. "You better listen here, pal. Being a wizard has nothing to do with whether or not you're a criminal. One of those wizards you hate so much is a great hero that does all he can to help the public, and for you to say that is VERY ungrateful to him."

"Don't you get it?! He's only trying to lure you into a false sense of security! When he gets the chance, he'll turn on us all and make us all into frogs or something!"

The officers all started to glare at the man as if he was crazy. "I may not be the biggest fan of kids being super heroes. But I don't think that little guy is a problem." The older officer spoke out firmly.

Vernon glared at them, taking a step back. "You don't understand! They are among us! Wizards are all around us!"

"Take him down!" The officer shouted, causing the officers to fire their tazers at the man, causing him to yell out and fall to the ground, twitching.

Diana just shook her head and gently pushed the child's head into her chest so he would not have to witness the scene before them. He was too innocent. To see it would frighten him.

She watched the officers carry the obese man out of the house and smirked as he convulsed from the shocks the tazers had given him. 'He certainly deserved it, that much is certain.' She thought to herself.

One of the officers stepped up to her with a smile. "Thank you for calling us down, Wonder Woman." He said gratefully before pulling out a sheet of paper. "Um...Would you mind signing this? My daughter is a huge fan, you see..."

She gave him a beautiful smile. "I would love too." She said, taking the pen and writing out a little message and her name for the little girl. "There you go."

"Thank you, ma'am." The officer said with a smile.

"Greg! Hurry up!"

"Got to go! Thanks again." He said, running off. Diana chuckled softly at that as Harry blinked, confused, before looking up at her adorably.

H-His daughter is a fan?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "So she's one of those things that blows cold air? I didn't know they were alive..." He said softly. Diana blinked twice.

"Oh...Oh no, young one. The man simply meant that his daughter admires me." She explained with an amused smirk on her face. Harry looked at her.

"Admires?" He asked. "Admires...I like that word...But I don't know what it means." He scrunched up his face in deep thought. "Does it mean...she thinks you're cool?" Diana laughed.

"Perhaps it does." She replied. "Though I must admit, I am not entirely familiar with the term 'cool'." Harry tried to think of how to explain it. "It means...Um...Awesome."

"That one I have heard." She smiled lightly, causing him to smile.

Wonder Woman slowly walked out of the house seeing the officers taping the scene. "Can you handle him, Wonder Woman?" An officer asked her.

Diana nodded with a smirk. "Of course. He's an innocent one in this. I'll watch over him." She said with conviction.

"Then get him to a doctor or out of here until CSI gets here to collect evidence." He said.

"Understood. Thank you for your assistance, officer. Please keep up the good work in enforcing the law." The officer saluted as Diana flew upwards.

Harry, at first, let out a squeak of fright as the raven haired woman took off. But that fear was very quickly replaced with wonder and excitement as he looked around wildly.

"We're...We're flying!" Harry exclaimed. "Or...You're flying, and you're carrying me while flying...But it feels like I'm flying too!" The little boy said excitedly.

Diana smiled at his enthusiasm. "Yes, dear, flying can be a rather amazing thing." She said gently. "Just don't move too much, all right? I must maintain a firm grip."

Harry nodded and nuzzled into her more, keeping a firm grip on her shirt. Diana's smile softened as she gave him a kiss on the forehead, causing him to blush.

She flew through the sky at a moderate speed, not wishing to startle the little one in her arms. Yet she was getting distracted as the little one continued to look around with wide sparking eyes and a wide excited smile.

She giggled and looked ahead, coming up to her hotel room that she had paid for ahead of time. It was a nice hotel, five stars and everything.

"Well, little one, it would seem you're about to find yourself living in a far different environment than what you're used to." Diana said, ruffling his hair.

"Is...Is that your house?" Harry asked with wide eyes, staring at the huge hotel before them. "It's such a big house...And it's really pretty too!" He said in awe.

"Oh no, dear. You see, this is what is known as a hotel. A place where people stay for a short amount of time when on vacation or on business, such as myself."

"Oh..." he said in understanding.

Diana smiled, and with a simple spin in place, she returned to her pedestrian look. Harry blinked a bit, surprised by the sudden movement, but tilted his head in confusion as he looked up at the raven haired beauty.

"What happened?" He asked.

She giggled lightly. "Had to make a quick change. No worries, dear." She said in amusement.

"Oh...but..,you're still you." He said tilting his head.

Diana smiled mirthfully and patted his head. "And you are still you." She replied. Harry blinked several times before smiling softly. He nodded his little head.

"Yeah...I am still me." He said softly. "So I'm still...special?" He asked, causing Diana to smile in amusement and nod her head up and down.

"Yes, Harry. You are still my special little boy." She cooed.

He smiled bashfully and nuzzled into her, feeling special and loved.

Diana smiled tenderly down at him and walked up to the hotel and entered it. She gazed around the very elegant lobby, and everyone wearing uniforms.

She found it cute. She walked to the elevators and let Harry press the botton to her floor. She had smiled at his adorable look of focus as he pressed the button.

They arrived at her floor with a ding. Walking into the long hallway, she swiped her card on the door to the left and it opened with a click.

Harry looked around as she stepped into her room, his eyes shining with curiousity. "Wow...This room is so big! Bigger than my old house!" Harry said excitedly.

Diana could only laugh slightly. "Yes, it's a big room indeed. But I'm not sure I would say it's bigger than that entire house." She replied, placing him down on the bed.

Harry moved slightly atop the bed, smiling brightly as he felt the mattress sink slightly under his weight. "Comfy..." He said softly, patting the bed with his hand.

Diana couldn't agree more. She gently removed the hair tie, allowing her hair to flow like it should. She smiled down at him. "I think we need to get you changed and washed up for the night." she said.

Harry tilted his head adorably at her. "Wash? Like the clothes? Am I wasting the clothes?" He asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, no, dear. Those old things have overstayed their welcome. I think it's time to put you in something nicer, don't you?" Harry shrugged.

"I...I don't know..." He said shyly. "I guess if you want to..." Diana patted his head and gave him a smile that radiated confidence and reassurance.

"I don't just want to. I need to." She said to him before leaning down and kissing his head. She grimaced slightly at how dirty he was. "Yes, you definitely need to be washed."

He frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said gently, picking him up and walking into the very large bathroom. She smiled as she walked over to the bathtub.

It felt amazing her first night here, so she knew he was going to love it. She turned the water on, getting it to the right temperature, and when she felt satisfied, she turned and started to gently tug off his shirt.

Once it was off she gasped in shock at what she saw. "Mercival Minerva..." she breathed.

His little body was covered in scars, fresh and old. Old burn marks and parts of his skin looked infected, just adding more to how bad he looked.

She felt compelled to hug the child tightly at the mere sight of those ghastly looking injuries. And that was exactly what she did, pressing him tightly against her chest, but certainly not too tightly.

"M-Miss Diana?" Harry said, surprised by the sudden display of pure affection. Diana simply rubbed his back, trying to find the right words to say.

Finally, she settled on a simple. "I'm so sorry, Harry...You did not deserve this..." Harry smiled softly at her touch. Then she pressed her lips against his forehead.

He felt his cheeks warm up at that, making the amazon giggle lightly at his cute display. "I assume you can take your shorts off?" She asked with a smirk.

Harry nodded and did so, placing them down on the ground. Diana smiled at him and gently lifted him up and placed him into the tub.

Harry winced, expecting it to be boiling hot, yet it felt very comfortable. "I-its nice?" He asked, surprised.

Diana nodded her head and smiled at his reaction. "Well, of course it is, dear. I would never put you into something that would hurt you." She cooed gently.

"I thought the water was always too hot...I thought it was always supposed to hurt...I didn't know there was a way to make it not hurt." He admitted softly.

Diana gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek. "Well now you do know." She said with a gentle nod. "Now let's get you cleaned up the best we can..."

She washed him thoroughly, making sure to not miss an inch. She found out he was very ticklish, and she got great amusement over his laughter.

She discovered the lone lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and she frowned softly as she traced it gently.

"Uncle Vernon said that I got it when I was little." He explained.

Diana nodded her head in understanding. "A very early injury...If you've had it for so long...Then I can't imagine it going away..." She said softly.

"Oh..." Harry mumbled softly, looking down at the water. Diana wordlessly continued to scrub him for a bit, trying to figure out what to say to him.

Finally, she settled on "I don't think the scar is entirely bad. In fact, I would say that it adds character." Harry looked over at her and tilted his tiny head.

"The scars we wear are the stories of our hardships. It shows the pain that you have endured." She said with the knowledge and tone of a woman far older then how she looked.

Harry tilted his head adorably at her, his eyes narrowing with concern and thought. "D-do you have scars?" He asked.

Dina gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Yes child. Even I have scars." She whispered gently pouring watter over his head, having his hair cover his eyes.

Harry moved his hair out of his eyes and looked up at her with a tilted head. "But...I don't see any scars..." He said softly. Diana smiled and rubbed his head.

"Well...I am very good at keeping them hidden." She said with a wink. "You don't want to see the scars that I have, little one." Harry looked down at the water.

"Oh...If you say so..." He said softly. The bath continued in silence for some time. When it ended, Harry found himself wrapped up in a fluffy white towel.

Diana dried him off with the towel, making him squirm and giggle a bit. She smiled at the sound. Soon, he was all dry and the towel wrapped around him so snug so that only his head could be seen.

"All clean." She said with a beautiful smile.

Harry smiled wide at that. "Yay! Clean is nice!" He cheered.

Diana smiled mirthfully at his reaction and patted his head. "Yes, dear. Clean IS rather nice, isn't it?" She cooed. Harry leaned into her touch with an even bigger smile.

"Um...M-Miss Diana...?" He said softly, causing her to tilt her head and smile at him. "Um...Th-Thank you...for being so nice to me...I feel happier now..."

Diana just had to smile at that. She gave him yet another kiss and pressed his tiny head against her chest. "You're most welcome, little one. Most welcome."

She lifted him up and walked back into the main room. She laid him down gently on the bed and covered him up with the blanket.

He nuzzled into the comfy blanket and looked up at Diana with an adorable smile. She gently rubbed the top of his head. "Get some rest, little one. I'll get us some food while you rest."

Harry frowned softly at her. "D-do you want me to cook, Miss Wonder Woman?"

She froze at that, eyes wide, before shaking her head back and forth. "No. I don't." She said. "The food shall be brought to us. You are too young to cook."

Harry looked down with a small frown. "Oh...But I like it..." He said softly. "Cooking is fun...I like making food happen..." Diana smiled mirthfully.

"I see. Well then...Perhaps I will allow you to cook in the future, under my supervision, of course." Harry perked right up when he heard those words.

"Yay!" He cheered softly.

Diana chuckled at the cute act and gently rubbed his head. He cooed at her gentle touch. The feeling of being clean, warm, and being petted so gently... The poor boy stood no chance. He was asleep in seconds.

Diana smiled tenderly down at his sleeping form, finding him so adorable when he slept. "Rest well," she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "My little warrior."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day. A new day of a new beginning for two individuals. One was currently awake. He had awoken earlier in the night from a nightmare and was too scared to go back to sleep.

So he decided to clean up around the hotel room. There wasn't much to do, he found, as the room was mostly clean. He let out a shaken breath as he gazed up at the sleeping form of Diana. He wanted her to be with him, but the last time he woke up his relatives with his nightmares...they gave him more.

He shuddered at the memory. His relatives were just normal people, Miss Diana was an awesome superhero! Who knew what kind of nightmares she would give him if he woke her up with his problems?!

He looked away from her, and continued to look for something to clean. Anything, really. Cleaning and chores is what kept his mind occupied when he was afraid or upset...

He had no idea that the heroine was an early bird herself, and was waking up. She yawned softly and blinked her eyes open.

These beds, while comfortable, had nothing on her own bed made of Pegasus feathers. Sleeping on a cloud is an understatement. She gazed around the bed and frowned when she did not see the little boy sleeping next to her.

She sat up, letting the blanket fall from her form. She looked around for him, worry in her eyes. "Harry?" She asked out loud.

Much to her relief, his little head popped out from around the corner of the bathroom door. "Y-Yes, Miss Diana...?" He asked timidly, clutching at the doorframe with his tiny hands.

"Oh, Harry..." She breathed. "What are you doing up so early? Did you need to use the lavatories?" She asked, now smiling in amusement at the little boy.

"Um...No...I was just looking for stuff that I could clean up for you...I didn't want you to be mad when you woke up..." He said softly, looking down nervously at the floor.

"Why do you think I would be mad at you?" She asked, now sounding concerned, slowly getting out of bed.

"Um...well...my uncle and aunt always got mad when everything was dirty and...they don't like to hear me all that much...or wanna be woken up by me." He muttered.

Diana stared down at this hurt child with sadness and sympathy. She gently walked across the room and knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. holding him close.

"W-wha?"

"Harry, I think you should go back to sleep." Diana said gently, rubbing the back of his head. "You are still tired, that much I can tell. I would like you to rest."

"But...The room..."

"The room is just fine as it is." Diana picked him up and carried him to the bed. "Now we will get you tucked in, and you will rest more."

Harry looked down, and Diana could feel him shaking in her hold. "Harry?"

"I...I don't want to go to sleep..." he muttered.

"Why?" She asked softly, gently sitting down on the bed and gently moving her hand to cup his chin and moving his head up so that he could look at her.

Harry sniffed as tears started to build. "H-he'll get me..." he whispered in fear.

Diana's eyes widened in realization at the little boy's words. "Harry, did you have a nightmare about your cruel uncle?" She asked gently, cupping his cheek.

He hesitated for several seconds before nodding his head slowly. "He...He was really mad at me...He was gonna beat me with a bat...You were gone..."

She hugged him close, pulling his head to her body, and he buried his face into her chest. "Oh Harry." She said softly, gently running her hand through his hair soothingly.

The little boy sobbed into her hold. "I-I was scared..."

"Shhh, I'm here. You're safe, I'm not going anywhere." She promised gently, kissing him on the top of his head.

He whimpered and hid his face under her bosom, clutching tightly to her clothes as she held him gently. "You need your rest, Harry. You're a growing boy. Sleep is important."

"B-But what if I have the dream again...?" Harry whimpered.

"It is your dream, my dear. You control it. Nobody else."

"I-I control it?" He asked.

"That's right." Diana nodded. "You can control your dreams. They are yours. Like your arms, your eyes, your ears." She tickled him, making him giggle and squirm. "They are yours."

"S-so I could dream about anything?" He asked, his voice growing quiet as sleep started to take him.

"You could dream of your uncle being a real walrus, and you feeding him fish."

He giggled at the funny image in his mind and he nuzzled into her. "Thank you..." he muttered, then promptly fell back to sleep.

Diana gave him a soft smile and kissed his forehead before sighing softly. She wondered what she was going to do now that he was asleep... She couldn't exactly leave him on his own.

She spent some time sitting on his bedside, watching him sleep peacefully. She smiled at the sight, until her stomach ruined the mood by growling.

Blushing in embarrassment, she smiled lightly and gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek, making him mumble softly in his sleep with a cute smile.

She stood up from her seat and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and picked up the little menu that was next to the phone. "Yes hello, Room service? I would like to order some breakfast please."

She nodded with a small smile, reading over the menus and thinking of what to get for her and the little one.

After placing her order, she turned her gaze to look at Harry. He was still sleeping snugly. Smiling, she went to sit by his bedside once more. The food arrived quickly, one plateful for herself and another for Harry when he woke up.

Putting Harry's food aside for the time being, she began to dig into her own meal.

She hummed softly at the good tasting food. Bruce did have good tastes in hotels.

She should also mention to him that this is going on his tab. Meh, he won't mind.

It was an hour later when the amazon warrior saw the little boy stirring from his sleep. She lowered the book she was reading and she watched as he shifted slightly and sat up slowly with a yawn.

Good morning, Harry." Diana greeted gently, having put his food in the in-room microwave to warm it up. "And how do you feel now that you've slept longer?"

"Better. A lot better..." Harry said softly. "Still a little bit sleepy..."

"Understandable. You did just wake up." Diana nodded with a small smile.

He smiled at her slightly, glad that she was not mad at him for sleeping in. He smelled something good, and blinked, confused.

Diana smiled at him and pulled out his breakfast from the microwave and walked over to him, handing him the plate. "All growing boys need their breakfast." She said.

Harry blinked, then remembered their conversation from the night prior. "It smells yummy...Thank you..."

Diana smiled at him and messed with his hair. "You're welcome, my dear. Now eat up." She said softly.

He nodded and started to eat up, humming in delight at how good it tasted. Diana's smile grew more soft and tender at his expression.

She fed him his meal bit by bit, until soon enough, it was all gone, leaving a very satisfied little boy rubbing his tummy. "Yummy..." He said softly.

Diana smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yes...The ones who work this hotel truly are supreme chefs."

Harry responded by resting his little head on her tummy.

She felt her chest warm at this and she gently petted his head, making him coo into her touch. "Let's go and get you some nice clothes." She said, thinking he could really use them.

Harry blinked and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Nice? For me?" He asked, shocked. He had never been given anything before.

Diana nodded gently, lifting him up into her arms with the blanket still wrapped around him. "Yes. You need new clothing, little one." She said softly.

"Oh...I need them...? But...What's wrong with the ones I have right now...?" Diana looked at the old clothes and frowned.

"These simply won't do, dear. They're old and they won't last much longer." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Okay...But what kind of clothes are you gonna get?"

"A wide selection. It's good to have options." She said with wisdom.

Harry nodded slowly, still unsure, but not wanting to upset or anger her.

The amazon gently rose from her seat, child held firm in her arms. She had already dressed for the day while he rested, so she simply walked out the door and locked it with her keycard.

She walked down the walkway, then took the elevator down to the lobby. She started to walk out and down the street, unaware she was being followed by someone in the shadows.

One of her oldest foes was lurking in the darkness, waiting for the moment to strike...

Feline-like eyes glowed in the darkness as she stared after her prey.

The child. He would make for the perfect bait.

The heroine and child walked down the busy sidewalk of London, enjoying the sights and the people around them.

Harry was nervous. He had never been out this far before. Everything was so new, the people who looked at him were not scowling or giving him mean looks. They were giving him small smiles and a wave or two from the woman.

It was confusing. All his life, he was told that everyone hated him. That no one cared about him. Yet, A superhero had saved him, she was nice! And so were these people!

Harry looked up at Diana with a confused look on his face and tilted his head. "M-Miss Diana...?" He asked timidly, causing the woman to look down at him.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"Why is everyone so nice? Doesn't anyone think anyone else is a freak or bad?"

Diana frowned down at him and shook her head with a sigh. "Harry. They do not know you to make that judgement." She explained simply. Harry was still confused however, indicated by his tilting head and wide eyes staring back at her. Feeling her lips pull into a smile she explained further, "Mankind is a complicated species Harry. They are capable of hate, rage, destruction and evil. Yet they are also capable of good, love, peace, and understanding. The world of man is not perfect but they are resourceful enough to get up and try to make it better." she smiled wistfully remembering someone from long ago. "So not everyone hates each other, or thinks bad at each other."

Harry nodded slowly with wide eyes shining in a new understanding. "I...I think I understand." he said.

Diana smiled and ruffled his hair. "You must be really smart to be able to." she praised and was rewarded when his cheeks turned a solid red and he looked away bashfully.

"I...I like to be smart...I'll try to be smart a lot, if that's okay..." He mumbled softly. Diana gave him a big smile.

"Well of course it is." She cooed, patting his head. "Be as smart as you wish."

Little did she know, her enemy was about to strike...

The figure watched the two from the shadows of the rooftops. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

Diana walked over to the clothing store and entered with a smile, not knowing that the figure had slipped in through a roof door for the very same building.

Diana gazed around at the many different clothing options. There was also a young woman who was behind the desk looking over a magazine.

The woman looked up from her magazine and noticed that they had a customer. Smiling brightly, she stepped out from behind the counter. "Hi! Can I help you today?" She asked.

"Oh, no, we'll be fine for now. I am just searching for clothes for the little one." Diana pointed to Harry with a small smile.

"Ah, you wanna check out isle three in that case." The employee suggested.

Diana nodded with a smile and walked to that section of the store and looked over the many options of clothing for the little one.

They were all so small that the famed heroine felt her chest warm at how cute they all looked. She picked up a few matching sets and walked over to the changing room.

"Okay sweetie. You're going to have to try these on and see if they fit, okay?" She asked, placing him down on the ground, handing him a few clothes.

The little boy looked nervous, but he nodded, trying to be brave. He took the clothes and walked into the dressing room, closing the door behind him. Diana smiled at him. "I'll be right out here if you need me." She assured him and went back over to look at more clothes for him.

Inside the changing room, Harry started to change to the best of his ability. Above him was a vent that started to shift and come off. A orange furred hand slowly came out claws as sharp as knifes extended down to the unassuming child.

The child eventually heard something, and looked around wildly, now nervous. "H-Hello...?" He said timidly, now frightened.

"Shh...Hush, child..." A voice sounded out. "I will not harm you...Just come along quietly..."

"Wh-Who's there...?" Harry was REALLY scared now. There was a woman in here and she was gonna take him away?!

And then, the woman revealed herself. Harry was left stunned by what he saw.

"K-K-Kitty...?" He said softly.

Diana smiled softly as she looked through the different clothes on the rack. She would have never thought that she would be looking for clothing for a small boy. A small boy she was debating on raising as her own.

She shook her head at that with a frown. How would she raise him? She had duties to both the world as Wonder Woman and as diplomat for her people. She lead a busy life. Adding a child would complicate things.

She sighed as she could already hear what Bruce would say about the idea. She rolled her eyes at that and shook her head. The heroine closed her eyes in thought remembering the child's adoring look and small smile.

Diana smiled wide and felt her heart warm at the image. She already loved him like her own. She would not give him away to anyone. She smiled and walked to the dressing room and knocked on the door. "How's it going in there Harry?" She asked with a smile.

Silence. That was her only answer.

She blinked twice and frowned. 'Perhaps he simply didn't hear me...' She thought to herself. "Harry?" She tried again. No answer. "...Harry...?" Now worried, she stepped into the room.

And what she saw made her heart skip several beats.

Harry was gone...

And there were scratch marks on the wall.

Not that far from that location at a warehouse. Harry was in a small cage, shivering in fear and confusion. "M-miss Kitty?" He asked softly.

A hand slammed down on the cage making him yelp. "Hush." A voice hissed out. He looked up and saw the tall woman covered in fur. She looked like a humanoid cat from the savannah.

This was the famed villain of Wonder Woman, Cheetah the cat woman. She hated the woman of wonder with a passion, so finding something she held dear, it only made sense to take it from her.

She peered into the cage at the cute little boy, seeing his scared expression. She scoffed lightly at him. "Relax brat. I'm not going to hurt you. I told you that already."

"T-then why did you take me away from Miss Wonder Woman?"

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's quite simple, really. I hate that woman. I truly do. And so I took you away from her because it would hurt her."

"What? But that's so mean!" Harry exclaimed, glaring with a pout. "Why do you hate her?! She's so nice!" Cheetah was taken aback at this.

"You're...arguing...That's surprising. I expected you would be too frightened to get a word out."

"I don't like that you're mean to Miss Diana..." Harry mumbled with a pout.

Cheetah had to admit; the kid had guts. He was not scared of her. Surprising, since everyone else who sees a walking talking cat screams and runs for the hills. More so when said cat is trying to cause as much damage as she can or rob a bank.

Yet this little twerp was not showing any hints of fear. Sure, he was nervous around her, but that was it. No fear, no begging to live, just telling her what she was doing was wrong.

The feline villain rolled her eyes at the child. "Look. I don't have to explain my reasonings to you. You wouldn't understand anyway." She said with folded arms.

"Why?" The child asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Because you're just a kid. You're too young to understand."

"Oh...But...What if I DO understand? I won't know if you won't tell me, right? So can you tell me, so I'll know if I understand or not?"

The woman once named Barbara Ann Minerva closed her eyes in though remembering her past. "I used to be an archaeologist. I loved digging up the secrets of the world and learning all of its history. Yet... that life lead me to the form I am in now." She began to explain. "My beef with that woman is simple. So many years, so many secrets to hide. Her lasso of truth, her shield, sword, gauntlets, tiara, even that bloody two piece she runs around in. So many secrets that I must discover." She said extending her claws.

Harry blinked and tilted his head adorably at her. "T-then shouldn't you have just asked her?" He asked innocently.

The feline villain scoffed and retracted her claws. "She is too prideful. Her and her whole race. They won't reveal anything. So taking it by force is my only option."

"B-but miss Diana is nice! She is also very helpful! She can help!" He said.

"At this point kid, talking is pointless. All I want now is to hurt her, cause her pain. Make her suffer. And take her little toys as my own." She smirked at him now. "Even you."

Harry pouted, a reaction she wasn't quite expecting from him. "You're being silly." He said bluntly before lightly poking her nose. "That's being a bad kitty."

Cheetah just stared at him like he had just grown five extra heads and started doing the can-can. "What?"

"You won't even try to be good any more because she didn't give you her stuff? That's bad and silly. You gotta try to be good. Ask her and she'll let you see her stuff. I know she will."

"I have my reasons..."

"I know. You told me them. And they're silly." Harry insisted.

"I've done bad things kid. Really bad things." She stressed with narrowed eyes.

Harry lowered his head his gaze now sad. "So have I."

Cheetah rose an eyebrow at that. "You? You've done horrible things?" She asked not sounding convinced. Harry nodded slowly. "What did you do?" She asked humor in her tone.

"I exist." He said softly.

Cheetah blinked several times. "Wait, what?" She asked, confused. "How is THAT horrible?"

"Because I'm a freak. And freaks like me are bad. That's why I'm bad..."

"...Kid..."

"But Miss Diana still let me have a chance...So she'll let you have one too. She's gotta..."

Cheetah stared at the child with wide eyes for a long moment. This kid...he was something else. He thought that she still had a chance, that she could still be good.

She sighed and shook her head. That's no longer possible. "Look, I don't know what happened to you. You obviously went through something, but you don't know the things I did. They might be worse then whoever but those stupid thoughts in your head."

Harry blinked at that. "W-worse? Stupid?"

Cheetah nodded. "Yeah, super stupid. I mean there is nothing wrong with you. You look like a normal cute five year old." She said not even not even noticing that she called the child cute.

Harry's face turned red, and he giggled. "See? You CAN be nice!" Cheetah blinked twice.

"...What are you talking about?" Cheetah asked.

"You called me cute. A bad person wouldn't do something nice like that."

"I did no such thing."

Harry giggled again but nodded. "Yes you did!" He said in a gleeful tone that made the villainess' lips twitch up slightly.

"Fine." She huffed with a small grin. "I called you cute. How does that prove I'm not bad?" She asked.

"Because only Miss Diana ever called me cute." He said softly. Cheetah gazed at him sadly for a moment and did something she normally wouldn't do. She cut the lock off with her claws having the cage door oppen to Harry's surprise. He felt fluffy arms come in and pull him out into a warm and fluffy hug.

He blinked twice at the embrace before smiling widely. "You're doing more nice things!" He said excitedly, thrilled to be right about something.

"I'm...I'm..."

"Nice?"

"No...I'm..."

"Nice."

Barbra chuckled lightly at him and shook her head with a small grin. This child was too cute for his own good. "Fine. I'm nice. Only to you though." She said softly.

Harry nuzzled into her, finding her warm and fluffy. He liked fluffy things. Barbra smiled at the child and just held him closer. She liked him.

Meanwhile, however, the cat woman was blissfully unaware of the terror she had unleashed.

Diana was searching all over the city for Harry.

And she was on the WARPATH.

She was flying at high speeds, causing many cars to skid to avoid the fast moving woman and breaking glass windows as she went.

Diana was enraged, that cat had the nerve to take Harry from her! To do gods know what to him. She was terrified and enraged by just thinking about it.

But she was also angry at herself. If she would have stayed by him. If she had checked up on him more, she would still be holding him in her arms. Still be rocking him back and forth and protecting him. She failed.

She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Cheetah...I will ensure you do NOT get away with this, you fiend!"

She had a few estimations as to where Harry had been taken...And she didn't like any of them.

Diana paused in mid air and looked around with narrowed eyes. She had to have taken him someplace discreet, someplace where no one would look.

She gazed up at the horizon and her eyes narrowed. She flew off with a bang. There were a few unused warehouses by the docks, abandoned do to mob activity if Cheetah was hiding out, she would be someplace near there.

She went to each and every one of the warehouses. She didn't find Cheetah at first, though she did take the time to foil a couple bank robbers while she was at it.

Finally, she stood at the door of the final warehouse. She narrowed her eyes... Then she heard something from inside.

"Purring...I hear purring..." She decided to peek through the window...

And Harry was there with Cheetah. Not being hurt, in any way. No...He was being cuddled.

One of her arch enemies, a cruel and cold hearted villainess who has killed and teamed up with some of the world's most diabolical villains...was cuddling her little boy as he gently petted her.

It was such a sight that gave Wonder Woman pause. She was still trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Diana had never seen the woman this calm or in that good of a mood before.

Harry also looked just fine. He had a little smile on his face as he gently petted the woman in a way that just made her purr. Diana honestly found this rather...cute.

She couldn't let it go on too long, however. She wanted him back, for Hera's sake! And so, she entered the building, calmly opening the door instead of kicking it down like she originally wanted to.

Her nemesis was so into the warm moment, that she didn't even notice her as she came in. She then cleared her throat, startling the feline.

"Well then. It seems I've interrupted something."

Cheetah scrambled to her feet facing down her foe with wide eyes holding the little boy in her arms. "W-Wonder Woman..." she muttered.

"Miss Diana!" Harry cheered seeing his hero again.

Diana smiled relived to see the little boy safe and sound then gave Cheetah a stern look her hands on her hips. "So. Kidnaping children just to cuddle them now?" She asked.

Cheetah flinched under her gaze and gave a sheepish grin. "I...must admit, that wasn't my original plan, but...He won me over..." She admitted sheepishly.

"Yes, he is quite good at that." Diana nodded her head. "Why did you take him, then?"

"Because I wanted to get to you..." Cheetah mumbled.

"She said she hated you, but her reason was silly, so she can't hate you that much." Harry said confidently.

Diana raised an eyebrow at that and folded her arms over her chest with a curious look. "Really?"

Cheetah chuckled weakly and rubbed the back of her head. "Uh...I guess it kind of is huh?" She said softly.

Diana sighed and gave her a stern look. "Minerva, I'm not going to forget all that you have done over the years. Or the fact you kidnapped a small child under my care." She glared with some of the heat she had before arriving.

Cheetah looked back at the superheroine, trying her best not to betray her true emotions. She didn't know how to feel at this moment...

"However...You did not harm him, and you did take good care of him while he was not with me, though that is entirely your fault...And so, I will make you a compromise."

"And what would that be?"

"I will give you a headstart for your escape."

Cheetah stared at the heroine in wide eyed shock. She was letting her get away? She felt a tug on her arms and looked down to see Harry giving her a sad smile.

"I-I guess you have to go now huh?" He said softly. "I-it was nice to meet you miss kitty." He said adorably.

All Cheetah did in response was nod her head dumbly at him. She put him down slowly and took a few shaky steps away, before finally she found the will to run, looking back at the child as she did so.

And then it was at that moment she knew.

She wanted one.

Diana watched her run with a soft sigh. She wondered if she made the wrong choice now, letting her go, but after seeing her turn back with a look of longing on her face, she felt slightly better.

She gazed down at Harry and instenly pulled him into a protective hug making him squeak then giggle adorably at her. "Hi miss Diana!" He said, happy to see her as he snuggled into her.

She smiled feeling her chest fill with relief at having him in her arms again. "Hi Harry. Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Uh-huh! The pretty kitty was really nice after I talked to her a little bit!" He replied with a big smile, causing Diana to smile and ruffle his hair gently.

"I'm very glad to hear it. It was still very wrong of her to kidnap you, however." She replied to him, causing him to look down.

"I know...But...She can be better now! She WILL be better now! Right?"

Diana looked at where the feline villain was and sighed wistfully. "I hope." She then smiled down at him. "Let's head back to the hotel." She said slowly, rising into the air.

Harry giggled and nodded nuzzling into her feeling his eyes slowly droop. He had a long day. Okay...thank you..."

Diana smiled warmly at him adjusting him slightly to hold him while she flew at much slower speeds then earlier. "You're welcome Harry. I'm glad your safe."

"R-really?" He asked surprised by that. No one was ever happy that he was okay before.

"Well of course, Harry." Diana replied, patting his head. "You're very precious, and I can't imagine seeing you injured."

"Th-Thank you..." Harry mumbled shyly before snuggling into her bosom.

Diana smiled. She knew she'd have to be more vigilant in guarding him from enemies...But it was very much worth it.


End file.
